Families, Castles, and New Arrivals
by Madwren
Summary: Well what would happen if Voldemort were to attack a different school besides hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, my first Harry Potter fic! Yea!! Well hope you in joy! I don't own Harry Potter but if anyone knows where I can buy Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Gorge please tell me! ($$$$$$$$$$$$$$I'll pay good money $$$$$$$$$$$$)  
  
Families, Castles, and New Arrivals  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter is your average 15 year-old boy. Well as average as you can get when you're a 5th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his dad he has messy jet-black hair that sticks up in every which way. And his eyes were the most brilliant shade of green just like his mothers. His parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, whom in the last year at Hogwarts returned to power, when he was just a baby and he now lives with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and there nasty little son Dudley.  
  
On this night Harry was staring out his window. (When he should be finishing that summer homework mind you.) It was now 1:30 AM. He had been fifteen for and hour and a half and had seen Hedwig in the distance and that's why he was looking out the window. Not only was there Hedwig but Harry could also make out three large owls and a tiny one the size of a tennis ball (PIG!( ) that was hauling a package twice the size of himself. Harry knew that these were gifts from his friends from Hogwarts. When the mass of owls came to the window he let them in and offered them water. After the three large owls dropped the parcels they had they left. The two remaining owls were Pig and Hedwig. Harry looked at the mass on his bed he picked up a wrapped parcel and read the card.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm with Victor till the end of the summer. I hope to meet you and Ron at Diagon Alley. Oh and tell Snuffles I said hello! Once again Happy Birthday!  
  
Love your friend  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry then turned to the gift. He opened the paper reviling a small box. Inside the box was a silver chain, and on the end of the chain hung a little golden ball with wings. It was a snitch! He slipped the chain around his neck and moved the next one. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday! Hope those blasted muggles are treating you right! Well I'm looking forward to seeing you this year! Enjoy the rest of the summer!  
  
Hagrid He opened the untidily wrapped package to fond some chocolate frogs, some Birttie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a book. The book was called; The Animals of the Magical World, By Pippen Deloris. Finally a non-dangerous thing from Hagrid it was very thoughtful of him.  
  
Next he went to Ron's present. It was wrapped in a brown paper and some string. As soon as he opened it he could smell Mrs. Weasley's homemade chocolate cake. He also found another book. It was titled; 101 Ways to Scare a Muggle Magically and not get caught, By Elisabeth Allen. Then there was a note attached to it:  
  
Harry  
  
Happy Birthday! Thought you could use this on your cousin for a few laughs enjoy. Can't wait to see you on Friday!  
  
Ron  
  
Today was Wednesday. He opened the last letter and it was from Sirius. His only living relative that cared that he was alive. All it was, was a note. It read;  
  
Harry  
  
Happy birthday! I hope you are well. My gift to you is that I am going to come up and visit during the school year. I have it all arranged with you oh so kind head master. See you soon and Harry have a nice Birthday!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was happy now. He felt happy he had people that cared about him, people that didn't want him dead. The next week went by fast, before he knew it he was on the Hogwart's Express his way to school. When he reached the feast everything proceeded as usual. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermione and Malfoy was making rude comments at the other table. The first years were sorted, but then right before the feast Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements.  
  
"May I have you attention please, now as some of you have heard You-Know- Who has come back to power last term. That is still yet to be proven. But still his followers are all coming back and all think that the dark lord has returned. You-Know-Who has ties all around the world and his followers have lead an attack on a Wizarding School in America. So that school will be closed. Some of the student's parents from there have talked to the minister and have arranged for their children to come here. They wouldn't have their children go a year without school. So we will have many knew people here. Please be kind to them and don't be shy to talk to them. They will be sorted into houses tonight and will attend classes with the houses just like they were here for the last few years. Show some respect for them and they will for you. Now let me introduce you to the students from America."  
  
After his last words the main doors opened and about a hundred students walked in, but they weren't dressed in robes. On the contraire they were dressed in Muggle cloth. Harry noticed that they looked like Muggle teens. One by one the students were called up.  
  
"Madeline Allen" professor McGonagall called out first. A Girl with long Sandy Blond hair, up in a messy bun, stepped up. Having blue-green eyes with one brown spot around each pupil, she wore a black tank top, with a pair of big baggy jeans. She had bright orange fingernails and her toes were orange too. They could see her toes because she had a pair of black flip-flops on. The hat sat on her head for a minute then shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!", and loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as the first American student was sorted. She walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Ron.  
  
McGonagall called out another name "Kate Underhill" another girl stepped up she had bushy brown almost Red hair. It went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had freckles all over her face. She wore a white T-shirt that had 'Frodo lives' on the front and on the back it said 'Hail the Ring barer' in Red letters. She also wore a pair of flare pants. Around her neck hung a silver chain with a golden ring on it.(obsessed I think soo but that's ok because LOTR ROCKS!) The hat sat on her head pondering what house to put her in when, "GRYFFINDOR" and another roar of shouts came from the table of Gryffindors. The girl they called Kate ran over to Madeline and the two girls sat down and started giggling about being in the same house.  
  
A girl named "Vickey Grint" was called up next. She had blond hair to her shoulders, and it was frizzy. She had braces on her teeth and wore a pair of small frame blue glasses. She was wearing a pair of caprees and a blue blouse. The hat called out the house she was to be in. "RAVENCLAW" there was another loud cheer and the two already sorted Americans stood up and shouted "GO LOUIE!"  
  
Ron looked to Harry with a confused look in his face and said, "Who's Louie? I thought her name was Vickey!?"  
  
"SHHHHH Ron they're not done sorting!" Harry told him.  
  
Next a small girl stepped up. Her hair was the same as Vickeys, but a lot longer. She was younger too. She had on a Bright pink shirt and a long black skirt. Her name was "Lizzy Grint" Vickey's little sister. "HUFFLEPUFF" said the hat.  
  
"Jason Allen" she called up next. Jason was a very odd boy. He had blue- gray eyes, and BRIGHT blue spiked hair. He had on a skin tight black long sleeve shirt. Over his shirt was a black Dragon hide trench coat. And he had a pair of wide leg black Dragon hide pants. (Lots of dragon hide () Sleeping peacefully on his shoulder was a little black and white ferret. The hat yelled out suddenly "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Up next was "Dart Patterson" he had short black spiked up hair with blonde tips and a pale face. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight muscle shirt and glasses. He was the same age as Madeline, Kate, and Louie (Vickey!). the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" and he walked over to Kate and Madeline.  
  
Then it was "Rafeina Deloris." She had long black hair that covered her baby-blue eyes. A black shirt and a pair of black pants, on the shirt was written "Death to all" in blood red letters. The hat barely touched her head and it said "SLYTHERIN".  
  
Harry and Ron heard Kate curse loudly "Damn she is never in our house!"  
  
"Duh! Maybe that's because she can be evil and cruel. Remember when she hung all the first years by their underwear from the coat racks! And didn't even get detention!" answered Madeline.  
  
"Yeah I remember that! Lizzy was a first year when that happened! Did Louie love it or what! Well of course so would I if I could watch my lil Sis be hung in mid air by her underwear!"  
  
"Yeah that would be great to see my Oh so Important Older brothers and sisters given a wedgey. That would be priceless! Well anyway did you hear Yoon came to Hogwarts too!"  
  
"Really!" Kate Squeaked excitedly "That means."  
  
"Yeah we will not be board this year if she brought her books and knowing her she did!" Maddie finished.  
  
"Yeah this year won't be soooooooooo bad. Even though we are at some British school where we don't know anyone!"  
  
"Oh well we will be fine!" Maddie said with a smile looking over the Gryffindor table. "We'll get to know people."  
  
After the rest of the American students were sorted the four houses and the staff table went silent as Dumbledore stood. "I have one more announcement for you all. This year we have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. We had trouble finding someone to take this job. But just our luck well it wasn't a good thing I am saying that it was convenient that we took the American Professor here just as we took the students. So our new professor is Professor Yoon Sidhe." Professor Dumbledore stood up and gestured to a woman sitting next to him. And she stood up. She had one brown eye and one green eye. Her hair was black and went down to the back of her knees. She had a fair face and rosey cheeks and red lips. On the side of her head were her ears. But they were not normal. Her ears were pointy. She was an elf. She was wearing all black even the cloth under her cloak. And at the bottom she had on a pair of red Nikes. After she was introduced she took her seat next to Dumbledore with out a word.  
  
The feast came and went and everyone ate his or her fill. Then the prefects (Including Hermione) led the new and old students to their common room. But all the Gryffindors were met at the portrait of the fat lady by a BIG black dog. Many of them screamed and Lavender Brown fainted. But the people that were surprised the most were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. For they recognized that big black dog. It looked just like Sirius! But one person out of all those people walked up and petted him. It was the American student Maddie.  
  
"Phantom there you are! I thought that they wouldn't let you in." She ran over and flung her hands around the dog, who wagged his tail in response.  
  
"THAT THING IS YOURS!" Roared Lavender who had just recovered from her fall. "IT'S A MONSTER! GET IT OUT OF HERE! DOGS AREN'T ALLOWED AT THIS SCHOOL ESPECIALLY UGLY ONES! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE YANKEE AMERICAN SCHOOLS ALLOW I WILL NOT SHARE A ROOM WITH IT!" (Ok I can't remember who is in Hermione's room but in my Fic Lavender is one of them. Plus if you're wondering in my story the rooms will have extra beds in them that Dumbledore put in for the American students so they all have to share rooms and Maddie and Kate are in Her room)  
  
"Well Dumbledore said he could stay. And surprisingly I didn't even try hard to convince him. All I did was ask once and he said 'It would be nice to have him around here.' like he knew him or something. Besides he's not ugly! I think he's rather handsome." Maddie gave him a rub behind his ears and looked at Hermione. "Your a perfecto right? Could you open the painting? I kinda gotta unpack before we hit the sack." (no you couldn't tell she was American!)  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daze and walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Pisa Bird" she said as the portrait sung open. And all the new and old Gryffindors walked in to settle in the common room or go up to their dorms to sleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the common room until everyone else went to bed.  
  
"Harry that dog did it look familiar to you?" Hermione asked wanting to know what Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah it did! I swear it was Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And you were right." A voice behind him said.  
  
All three of them turned to see Sirius Black standing behind them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ron asked the question on each of their minds.  
  
"SHHH keep it down or you'll wake someone up!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"So how did you end up being that scary American's dog? Why?" Harry asked his godfather.  
  
"Well my travels led me that way and I decided I would be safer as a household pet. So I found a family and she took me in. She named me and fed me and was very kind. I learned all about her family. She's a 15-year-old American girl, by the name of Madeline or Maddie for short. She comes from a LARGE family of pure blood witches and wizards. She is the youngest of 7 children. And everyone expects so much of her. All of her brothers and sisters have accomplished something great. Elisabeth Allen wrote the book um. it was,"  
  
"101 Ways to Scare a Muggle Magically and not get caught I gave it to Harry for his birthday." Ron told them.  
  
"Yes that's it. She has three more sisters. Holly and LeLe, they both got spots as chasers on the American team and her sister Katie wrote the best selling book for witches, wizards, and Muggles. Then her brother Ben invented a new kind of firework, and got his face on a wizarding card. Then Jason he umm well I can't say. But they all expect something like that from her. So there is a lot of pressure on her. And her best friends are Kate, Vickey, and Dart."  
  
"Kinda sounds like us doesn't it. Or me at least." Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah she does." Harry said looking at his shoes for no reason.  
  
"Shhh someone is coming!" Sirius said turning back into a dog and lying on a rug in front of the lit fire. (He has been a dog so long his hearing has improved.)  
  
Harry and Ron pretended to be playing chess and Hermione opened her favorite book (Alanna Song of the lioness() as Maddie walked down the stairs into the common room. "Hi!" she said seeing the three. "Have any of you seen Phantom? I just got done unpackin and changed and noticed he was gone." She was now wearing a pair of red and blue striped boxers and a purple tank top. (AN; ever notice how the girls and guys in Harry Potter always have pretty matching pajamas. Well I think it's funny cuse Americans just slap on whatever they can find.) "I thought maybe one of you would have seen him around."  
  
"He's over here, Maddie isn't it?" Ron said finding his voice and pointing to the dog on the rug.  
  
"Thanks, umm what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger." Hermione Gave a small wave and the Ron turned to Harry. "And this is my best mate Harry Potter."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all waited for her to stare at his scar and scream or faint or something stupid, but no she just waved and walked over to where Phantom, as she called him, and sat down and patted him on the ears. "Nice to meet you Harry." She said almost lazily. "I'm Maddie Allen and as you already know this is Phantom." She gave the dog another pat. "Oh do you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's 11 'O' Clock why?" Hermione asked checking her wristwatch.  
  
"Shit! Umm Be Right Back!" then she took off upstairs and came right back down carrying a briefcase looking thing. "It's on I almost forgot and it's a new one?!"  
  
"Excuse me but what are you going on about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh sorry I almost forgot! I am going to watch Inuyasha wanna watch too?"  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"OH MY GOD! DO THEY KEEP YOU WIZARDS LOCKED UP OVER HERE OR SOMETHING?! I MEAN COME ON INUYASHA IS LIKE THE BEST SHOW ON TV!"  
  
Harry perked up hearing about TV. "What did you bring a TV or something? I thought you weren't allowed!"  
  
"Well." Maddie said "I brought my lab top and it works as a TV too. I love my lab top."  
  
Ron was the only that looked stupid now and he was confused, "So what's a lab top?"  
  
"Here I'll show you." Maddie pulled out her lab top and turned it on. Her Harry Ron and Hermione stayed up all night playing on the enter net till Hermione MADE them go to bed complaining about how they had lessons the next day. And so they Hermione led Maddie and Phantom to their room. "Night." Maddie said closing her four poster bed, and letting sleep consume her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OMG chapter 1 isn't it great. Most of the American are based on my Best buddies. Hope you like it. 


	2. Class Dismissed

Hey chapter 2 fun, fun! Can't wait! Here you go! *Rubs chin in thought* or should I make you wait? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm........................................................................................................................Nope here you go! I own a Ron Plushy but not the real one or Harry Potter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Class dismissed  
  
Harry and Ron were the last ones up in there room. When they made it down stairs they saw Hermione talking to Maddie and her friend.  
  
"Morning Sunshine!" Maddie cheerfully. "Oh and this is Kate she's my 'Best Mate'."  
  
Kate held out her hand in welcome. "Hi, nice to meet you." She said shaking both of the boy's hands.  
  
"Well you two better go change into your robes for class, don't wanna be late for our first Defense Against the Darks Arts class."  
  
Kate and Maddie ran up to their room and quickly changed into their robes. But when they came down everyone's jaws dropped. The two American girls were not wearing the Hogwarts cloth they were wearing dark green mini skirts and deep purple blouses that clung to them. Maddie had put her hair up in two pigtails and two pieces of hair hung down to frame her face. Kate had her hair in a long braid down her back. Instead of the normal black robes they replaced with Forest green ones. All of the Americans wore uniforms like this. They just kept walking ignoring the stares they were receiving.  
  
When the group was already they headed for the portrait and to their first class of the year. And first up was DATDA with the new professor Yoon.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
All the students were sitting down waiting for the teacher to arrive. Then she walked into the classroom and everyone became quite. Walking to her desk and sitting down she smiled and nodded at all of them. Then she started to laugh for no reason. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Maddie and Kate for the answer. But they just were talking like it was normal. This scared them a little. Well the Hogwarts students. Suddenly Yoon stood up and cleared her throat.  
  
"Class I am Professor Yoon your new DADA teacher. I do know some of you," She said nodding to some of the girls in the front row "then there are some of you I don't know. So today we are gonna introduce each other and do a few activities. Ok lets start in the front row. There are A LOT of you so lets get started." Harry watched as most of the Gryffindors were introduced and then a few Americans stood up. "I'm Kate Underhill, I'm from the USA. My hobbies include Watching LORD OF THE RINGS, drawing, talking on the phone, and hurting people who don't like Frodo." Kate took her seat.  
  
"HI! I'm Maddie Allen. I have 6 older siblings. I live in The USA my Hobbies are making comics, reading books and comics, Watching Inuyasha, Watching Any other anime, and listening to Country Music." She said and sat back down.  
  
"I'm Rafeina Deloris, I hate you all."  
  
"Thank you Rafeina for that lovely statement. Now because everyone has gone its my turn, I'm Yoon Sidhe I love chickens, Anime, sleeping, drinking, I tend to shout thing out every once in a while, and I am waiting to be reunited with Sirius Black!" She smiled at all the Slytherens then sits back down, very content with the reaction from everyone.  
  
Everyone else looks at Harry and waits for some sort of rhyme or reason she had said that. Harry sat there with everyone looking at him. He raised his hand. "Um Professor?"  
  
"Yes little scarred man!" Yoon chirped out.  
  
"Might I ask how you know Sirius Black?"  
  
"Well you see Harry I went to school with him! He was such a trouble maker!" she smiled and patted him on the back. "Now I need to get back to class." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a large cage that could fit a full-grown child. When she pulled the cover over she reviled a small child that looked about five. She had dark brown skin. Her hair was green and matted almost like moss. Her lips were another shade of green as were her eyes, which were now focused on the class who was looking at her.  
  
"This class is a child sprite of the forest. Her mother asked me to watch her. And well as you can see I had to contain her she was, how can I say this, turning the whole room into a forest complete with its own creek. And that class is their power. It can manipulate the element of earth. Very helpful if you ever get caught in a jam." The bell rang. "For homework I want you all to write an essay on another type of magical being that would be common in a forest. You pick the type. Good bye!" Then she stood and took her leave haling the cage in tow.  
  
Everyone got up and began to leave the room and walk down the crowed corridor to their next class. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maddie, and Kate all stood off to the side waiting for the hustle and bustle of trying to get out of the class room first (AN: Ever had that happen? Everyone's is trying to get out of the door at the same time but all they do is push and shove and get themselves jammed? I just stand back and watch and wait till everyone is gone), but unfortunately for them Malfoy and his goons stayed too.  
  
"So Potter," he said walking up to them. "have a good summer?" He snickered "So now your not only hanging out with Mudbloods but now your hanging out with Yankees Wenches too? How pathetic." Harry and Draco glared at each other (AN, If looks could kill hehe) as Rafeina walked right by them, headed toward the open door.  
  
"HEY!" Maddie stepped "Rafeina how are you! How's you new house."  
  
Rafeina looked Maddie in the eyes. "It sucks."  
  
"I would think so with people like him in it." Kate said as she jerked her thumb at Draco.  
  
Draco got up walked over to Rafeina and jerked her arm. "What do you think your doing!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked tonelessly  
  
"What am I TALKING ABOUT! You're a Slytherin! Why are you talking to the Gryffindor like their civilized people?" He roared shaking her arm.  
  
"They are my friends. I will talk to them if I want to, and if YOU don't want to lose an arm I would suggest you let go of mine." she growled out mincingly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He jerked her arm harder. "What are you going to do scratch me with your nails?"  
  
Rafeina looked over to Draco and raised the opposite hand he had a hold of and racked a set of pointed nails down his arm leaving trails of blood to flow freely down it. "Yeah maybe I will." She said giving him one last glare before leaving him there stunned and bleeding.  
  
Harry looked at the scene in front of him. Malfoy had just been shone up and embarrassed in front of his worst enemy by an AMERICAN GIRL! Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another not bothering to hold back to laughter that flowed out of their open mouths. Malfoy turned and glared at all of them then stomped out of the classroom headed toward the hospital wing.  
  
Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kate, and Maddie all headed to their next class, potions. (Oh how fun! I can feel the Excitement!) *  
  
The dark stuffy dungeons were just how they remembered them, dark and stuffy. As they made their way down the corridor they talked about previous school years and the events that had come to pass at the two different schools. As they entered the classroom they noticed something strange. It was LOUD and the sound of ACTUAL CHILDRENS LAUGHTER was drifting out the door and down the hall. Upon entering they saw some thing that almost made Harry die of laughter, instead he just fell to the floor clutching his sides. It was Professor Snape he was sitting at his desk wearing.............................. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OH I AM SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! REVIEW!! THEN I'LL UPDATE!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Madwren ^-.-^ 


End file.
